Facing Fears
by reallifeninja2
Summary: Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Pixal, Master Wu and Misako go on a trip to Stiix for saving Ninjago. But Lloyd is worried about re-encountering Morro, even though he's been dead for years.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO!**

**I AM REALLIFENINJA2 AND I WRITE NINJAGO STORYS!**

**THIS IS A STORY ABOUT LLOYD, KAI, NYA, JAY, COLE, ZANE, PIXAL, MASTER WU AND MISAKO GOING ON A TRIP TO STIIX. LLOYD IS WORRIED ABOUT MORRO COMING BACK EVEN THOUGH HE KNOWS HE'S DEAD. READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO LLOYD AND ALL THE OTHERS. SO THIS STORY IS PRETTY MUCH ABOUT LLOYD CAUSE HE IS MY FAVORITE NINJA.**

**aNyWaYs**

**READ!**

**(p.s this is Lloyd's point of view)**

* * *

It was a regular day. The 6 of us and Pixal were just laying around in our rooms and Wu and my mom went to the bank to cash our check for saving Ninjago. Again. Then they walked into the Monastery.

"Everybody gather around." My mom said.

We all gathered around the table ready to get paid our money. It was usually 5,000 dollars each so we were exited.

But instead she pulled out, a free 9 person trip to Stiix?

"So... wheres our money?" Kai asked.

"The kind man at the bank offed us a trip to Stiix instead of money. And we chose to go to Stiiix." Master Wu said.

All of us groaned and busted out into a cloud of talking.

"SILENCE!" Master Wu yelled over the talking and complaining. We all shut up cause we are obedient to our elders. Well... sometimes.

"We are going and you will like it."

"I won't!" Kai and I said.

"That place is surrounded with water! I do not like water!" Kai said.

"That's where I almost died! I'm not going back to Stiix."

"Come on! It will be fun!" Nya said.

"Easy for you to say" Kai said to his sister. "Your the master of water."

"Lloyd, Morro is gone now and he wont hurt you ever again." Misako was now at my side with a hand on my shoulder. I let out a big sigh and after 30 minutes or so we all agreed to go.

"It will be a good time since there is lots of fun activities." Pixal said.

We all went into our rooms after having orange chicken and fried rice. Jay and Cole shared a room (sadly), Zane and Pixal shared a room, me and Kai shared a room, and Nya had her own room along with Wu and my mom.

"Well... lets hope nothing bad happens" Jay said walking into his room with Cole.

"Way to go Jay! You just jinxed us!" Cole yelled at Jay.

Their consent bickering went on down the hall kind of muffled as I tried to drift to sleep.

_Nothing bad will_ _happen. _I thought.

_Morro is gone and so is the __Preeminent._

_I'm going to be fine_

I was just going to have to wait and see.

* * *

**SO THAT WAS CHAPTER UNO! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT AND I WILL POST EVERY WEDNESDAY! **

**THE CHARACTERS NAMES IF THEY WERE THE OPPOSITE GENDER**

**LLOYD: LUCY**

**KAI: KIERA**

**JAY: JANE  
**

**NYA: NICK**

**ZANE: ZOEY**

**COLE: CHLOE**

**PIXAL: PETER (not sure what it would stand for though. leave in comments if you got one)  
**

**MISAKO: MICHAEL**

**DARETH: DARLA**

**LIL NELSON: LIL NELLIE**

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK!**

**I KNOW I SAID I WOULD ONLY POST ON WEDNESDAY, BUT NOW IM ONLY GOING TO POST WHENEVER!**

**REPLIES:**

**Nupa Nupa: Yes, very poor Lloyd. I dont really know it just because Nya is a very independent I just thought because Jay and Cole would be really fun because of arguing. This dose not really have a timeline but if it did it would take place 2 years after season 10. Thank you for reviewing you are awesome!**

**Hiiiiii: LOL you are awesome! Thank you for reviewing!**

**ANYWAYS... CHECK OUT MY FRIEND SHEAANDDOVE SHE WRITES NINJAGO STORYS TOO!**

**READ!**

* * *

"Lloyd wake up."

"Lloyd come on sweetie. You need to pack so we can go!"

I rolled to my side and groaned. Then realized who was talking to me. My mom.

"Lloyd we are all packed! It is 12-o-clock and you are not up yet!"

Okay there is a backstory why I could not sleep. I had a dream where all of us were at Stiix. Except me. They were looking for me and calling my name but I couldn't answer, the all looked at me and gasped.

_"Not again!" Kai said._

_"No..." Misako said, sounding disappointed._

_Even Wu was in shock. "It cant be." He said._

That's when I woke up. I was up all night thinking,

_Was it a vision?_

_What had happen?_

_Will I be okay?_

But the terrible night is over and I am just fine. I was now up and packing. I made a check list in my head.

Gi? Check.

Sword? Check.

Toiletries? Check.

Clothes? Check.

Sneakers? Check.

Boots? Check-a-roo!

"All set!" I yelled to Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Pixal, Wu and Misako.

I could here chatter coming from the living room as I walked down he hall.

I appeared in the room and all eyes were on me.

"So... are you ready, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"No." I replied. Everybody was in silence as they watched me walk to the door. "Come on. Lets go to the van."

Everybody followed as we went out of the Monastery and into the van.

"Whats up with Lloyd?" Cole asked Zane as they put there luggage in the over-sized trunk of the van

"He seems to be... in a mood" Zane replied.

There was Wu and Misako in the front seat, Misako driving, there was me, Kai and Jay in the middle seat, and Zane PIXAL and Nya in the backseat.

"What about me!?" yelled Cole.

"You will be strapped to the roof." Jay replied.

"No I will not, JAY!"

"Yes you will, COLE!"

"There is a fold up seat in the middle up here." Misako said. "You can sit up here."

"Ha-ha" Cole said to Jay.

Jay grunted as Master Wu said quietly, we need to get Cole and Jay separate rooms.

"Okay we are going on the road. We will stop by Master Chen's Noodle House and eat Dinner there." Wu said to us!

"YES!" Kai yelled, obviously exited to see his girlfriend, Skylor.

_This is going to be a long ride, _I thought. I put on my Beats headphones and turned on my The Fold playlist.

_A Long ride._

* * *

**SO...HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I LOVE WRITING ABOUT LLOYD!**

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR HIM THOUGH. IM JUST ABUSING HIM. BUT IM STILL GOING TO WRITE THIS STORY**

**ALSO, LISTEN TO THE SONG FEEL INVINCIBLE BY SKILLET. ITS A SONG LITERALLY BASED OFF NINJAGO AND DONT EVEN KNOW IT!**

**HOW THE NINJAS REPLY TO I LOVE YOU:**

**KAI: Everybody Does!**

**JAY: IM MARRIED!**

**COLE: Really!?**

**ZANE: Im only compatible with PIXAL.**

**LLOYD: Thank you, realifeninja2...wait wat**

**NYA: IM MARRIED!  
**

**PIXAL: Im only compatible with Zane.**

**WU: Okay.**

**MISAKO: (smiles)**

**GARMADON: Survival is more important.**

**SKYLOR: (yeets person) I have a boyfriend!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! POSTING CHAPTER 3 SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT IS THIS?**

**UPDATING TWO DAYS IN A ROW?!**

**YES, YES IT IS.**

**I JUST COULDN'T WAIT!**

**REPLIES:**

**NUPPA NUPPA: LOL ALL OF YOUR QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED SOON.**

**BOOKKEEPER2004: THANK YOU FOR READING AND I LOVE SKILLET TOO!**

**THIS IS IN LLOYD'S' POINT OF VIEW AGAIN.**

**READ!**

* * *

I awoke in a place that I was not familiar to. I went to rub my eyes, but my arms were chained to the walls! I was not in the van any more, that's for sure. I opened my eyes wider to see my dad, my good dad, chained up right next to me.

"Dad?!' I asked, surprised he wasn't dead.

"Son?"

"Oh my Gosh, you are alive?

"Yes Lloyd, I don't know how but I'm still here."

"Where are we, and why am I chained up?"

"Son, welcome to The Cursed Relm. And you are chained up because-" Our conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"You!"

That's when I awoke from my other dream.

"AH!" I shouted.

My mom swerved to the side and everybody busted out into commotion.

"LLOYD WHAT THE HECK!" Jay shouted.

Misako pulled over and Master Wu and all the others looked at me. I was now crying. Misako got out of her seat and opened the car door next to me. We started to whisper to each other.

_"Lloyd whats wrong?"_

_"I had a dream."_

_"What was it about?"_

Everybody started to talk about eating dinner.

_"I was in the cursed relm with dad and then there was this voice and he wanted something with me. I didn't see him, but his voice was so menacing, and and-"_

_"Good Garmadon?"_

_"Yes. But That's all that I remember"_

_"Okay Ill tell the others you just had a bad dream."_

_"Thanks."_

She left my side and everyone was now quiet.

"Lloyd just had a nightmare. He will be okay. We will be at Chen's Noodle House in 2 minutes."

"Okay" All of us said.

I looked out the window until I felt something ruffle my head. It was Kai he was smiling at me.

"Thanks Kai. I really needed one of your original hair ruffles."

"No problem little dude."

We arrived at Chen's Noodle House and Kai got out immediately. He went into Chen's and went to Skylor, she had her back turned. The rest of us went in.

"I would like to order a Skylor with a side of hugs." He said, sounding really cringy.

She turned around with a happy look on her face. Her hair was pulled back into a braid with a white apron on.

"Kai!" She gasped. They hugged for a while and then pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh just stopping by to have some dinner. Mind serving us?"

"Not at all!"

We all got seated and she took our orders. about 5 minutes later, our food came around the conveyor belt.

"Yes im starving!" Cole's mouth watered.

"Eat up!" Skylor came around our table.

"Thank you for dinner Skylor!" I said.

"No problem! You guys have fun on your trip! Bye Kai!" Then she kissed him on the lips. He almost fainted.

After a while, we were done with our food and full as ever.

"We must get going." Master Wu said. We all got out of our seats, out of the restaurant, and into the van, in the same order.

"We will be there in about 30 minutes. Enjoy the time in the car while we are in here!" My mom advised. Then the emergency broadcast came over the radio.

"Turn it up!" Nya said. We all herd Gail Gossips voice over the radio.

"There has been some disturbance at Stiix! Like a mini tornado is forming! It looks like it heading towards the road to get to Stiix! Please if you are on that road, get off immediately!"Then the music came back on. Wu turned down the music and turned to us. We were all shocked and my mom had stopped the car.

"What is it?" He asked. I pointed to the front window and he looked. The tornado was right there, and something was inside of it.

"MISAKO! STEP ON IT!" I yelled.

* * *

**SO... HOWDA LIKE IT?!**

**OOOOOOH MYSTERY!**

**SO... LETS TALK ABOUT THE MOVIE...**

**YA IT SUCKED. BUT... IT GAVE SOME HINTS FOR SEASON 8 SINCE IT WAS RELEASED AFTER SEASON 7.**

**1\. WU COMES BACK.**

**2\. GARMADON COMES BACK WITH A NEW ARMY**

**3\. NINJA LOOK DIFFERENT**

**4\. LLOYD IS OLDER**

**5\. GETS GREEN EYES**

**YA THAT'S ABOUT ****IT.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** -REALIFENINJA2**


	4. Announcement!

**HELLO THERE!  
SO, HERE'S THE DEAL.**

**I MIGHT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, THEN PUT IN THE COMMENTS.**

**IF YOU DONT WANT ME TO, THEN JUST DONT DO ANYTHING. **

**IN MY OPINION, I JUST DONT HAVE A LOT OF IDEAS AND IM NOT THAT GOOD OF A WRITER. (unlike SheaAndDove, whose story's are awesome and u should read them)**

**SO THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT BASED ON YOU GUYS OPINIONS, I WILL OR WILL NOT KEEP GOING WITH THE STORY.**

**IF I DO, THEN IT WILL BE CALLED FACING FEARS CHAPTER 4, AND IF NOT IT WILL BE CALLED GOODBYE.**

**SO LEAVE IN THE COMMENTS YOUR OPINION AND THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO!**

**YES, I TOOK YOUR GUYS OPINION AND NOW IM GOING TO WRITE MORE! :D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DIFFERENT**

**ITS IN ZANE'S POV (POINT OF VIEW)**

**READ/ENJOY!**

* * *

Misako stepped on the gas peddle and we zoomed past the tornado and into the streets of Stiix. Lloyd was screaming, Pixal was grabbing the roof handle and closing her eyes, Jay was screaming, Nya was shocked in fear, Wu was shouting orders to Misako, Kai was gripping his sword, Cole was asleep, (some how miraculously), and I was screaming as well. We kept going as everybody was in commotion. The people had gone into their homes, and down in there basements. If my calculations were correct, there were 4 ways we could get out of this. Out of 100,000. Cole woke up and shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!"

"WERE GOING TO DIE THAT'S WHAT!" Lloyd yelled back. Cole stopped talking after that.

"LLOYD WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" I yelled to him.

Misako stopped the car and everyone was quite. The tornado was right in front of us. It started to move towards us.

"Nobody move or make a sound." Wu whispered. "Misako back up"

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"We are out of gas."

We all turned to Kai.

"You we supposed to fill up the car before we left!" Jay shouted.

"Okay, I almost beat Cole's Lava Zombie high score! I didn't have time to!"Kai replied.

"Uh, guys!" Lloyd said.

We all turned to see the tornado right in front of the van. Then it hit us. We all screamed and the van broke apart, along with our seat belts and we flew out. The tornado had stopped and we all were silent, or had passed out. I sat up and the van was on fire. I looked around, everyone was knocked out laying on the ground. But no Pixal. I stood and heard coughing coming from the van.

"Pixal!" I yelled Her hand was laying outside the upside-down van. I pulled her out and she looked up at me. I helped her up and we hugged.

"Shall we wake the others?" she asked.

"Yes."

We walked over to everyone and woke them. Nya was looking for Jay.

"Where did Jay go?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I believe he is still knocked out over there" Pixal pointed over to him.

She ran over and woke him.

"Nya?" He asked.

"Oh your okay!" She hugged him.

Pixal and I woke everyone by the time Nya was done reuniting with Jay.

"Where's my son?" Misako asked.

Lloyd was laying on the ground. Kai was the first to run over and all of us followed quickly.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Kai asked and sat him up against a house. Lloyd's face had a huge scratch along his cheek that was bleeding bad.

"Just fine" He said in a rather deeper voice, and a smirk crossed his face.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**

**IM PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT.**

**YA ITS COOL THOUGH! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**THE ANIMAL THE NINJA WOULD BE:**

**KAI: Cat**

**JAY: Dog**

**LLOYD: Cat**

**ZANE: Dog**

**PIXAL: Lion**

**COLE: Bear**

**NYA: Duck**

**WU: Dragon**

**MISKAO: Horse**

**DARETH: Fat cat**

**LIL NELSON: Chick.**

**BOOOOOM!**

**YA IM REALLY WEIRD.**

**SEE YA SOON!**


	6. Chapter 5

**HELLO! NEXT CHAPTER, I WONT MAKE YOU WAIT SINCE YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**

**READ!**

**this is in 3 person ****BTW**

* * *

"What the-" Kai's sentence was blocked by a blast of wind that knocked him back.

Lloyd's hair turned black and his skin got a greenish glow.

"Morro? How are you alive?" Master Wu asked with worry in his voice.

"You think I was that dumb to help you on the Day or the Departed? Well, it was all part of my plan to not get sent back to the Departed Relm. If you fought me and won, I would get sent back. So that night when I went back to my stand, I heard the Preeminent's voice, telling me I should go to the temple of light, that is where the affect would not turn me back into a statue. So that next year, I talked to Sensei Yang to help turn me normal. When he said yes, he turned me and I hurried to the temple of light. The next day I spied on you and I found out you were going to Stiix. So now that's how we are here right now. And I still want to be the green ninja!" Morro blasted all of us back and put out the fire on the van.

"Hey Morro! Eat water!" Nya yelled. She tried to shoot out a ray of water, but nothing happened.

"Morro took our powers away again!" Jay said.

"Yeah, and now he is escaping!" Cole yelled. Morro used airjitzu to fly on top of a building. The 5 ninja started to run, but Sensei Wu interrupted.

"Wait! Before we go after him, we need to know what he is after." He said.

We heard a yell coming from the direction Morro went.

"C'mon!" Cole yelled. It was Morro lying on the ground. They all sat down by him.

"Lloyd?" Jay asked.

"You guys! Its Morro he wants to-" Lloyd voice was interrupted by Morro running away again.

"AW DARN IT! WE HAVE ALREADY FACED MORRO IN LLOYD'S BODY ONCE, BUT I WILL SAVE MY BEST FRIEND IF I HAVE TO AGAIN!" Kai yelled.

"Kai, calm down, remember what Zane said." Nya said.

"Control my anger..."

"That's right. We can save Lloyd. And now that I am the water ninja, we can have more help."

"Nyas right. We can save Lloyd again." Zane said.

"Even if it takes 50 years!" Jay yelled.

"Even if it takes forever." Kai whispered

* * *

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!?**

**FUN RIGHT?**

**A CONVERSATION I CAN IMAGINE GOING ON BETWEEN JAY AND NYA AFTER SEASON 10.**

**JAY: NYA!**

**NYA:( ROLLS OVER TOWARDS JAY)what jay! its the middle of the night.**

**JAY: do you love me?**

**NYA: you married me, why ****wouldn't I?**

**JAY: but did you mean it as a frieeeeeeeend?**

**NYA: go to sleep, jay.**

**SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :D**


End file.
